


Surprise Arrangements

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Confusion, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn, Schmoop, Season/Series 09, Slash, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel and Gen are tired of their husbands pretending what they see between them doesn't exist so with the help of a very unlikely Chad they make arrangements to get Jared and Jensen together and then can only hope the boys cooperate like they think they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Language, explicit content.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Beta'd By: nerdyglasses247
> 
> Author Note: I have no idea where the muse came up with this one from but it wanted some sweet first time angst and confusion along with some humor. Hopefully it all came together well. While it's set after the finale for season 9, there's no real spoilers so that shouldn't be a problem.

**Surprise Arrangements**

“I really appreciate you doing this, Jensen. It’s just that I’ve never seen him so upset when he stormed out yesterday. I know this season has really been brutal on both of you but it seems to have hit Jared so hard and when we finally had that fight I guess it got to be too much. He texted last night to say he’d gotten a room in the Hilton downtown but he’s not answering today and… and I’m so worried _._ ”

“Don’t worry about it, Gen. It’ll take me about 10 minutes to get through traffic and then I’ll be there. I’m sure Jared’s fine and he just forgot to charge his phone or he needs some time to cool off. I’ll go check on him though, cause storming off isn’t something Jared does unless something’s really wrong.” Jensen Ackles had his phone, his jacket and keys in his hand as he walked out his front door and got in behind the wheel of his Jeep. “I’ll call you later. Just stay calm and play with the boys.”

“I will and thanks again. I’m just lucky that you’re still in Vancouver and can do this,” Genevieve Cortese Padalecki sniffled a little more while slapping a hand holding an onion out of her face. “Jared is so lucky to have you as a friend.”

Pausing for just a second, the man behind Dean Winchester for the past nine years had to batter down the ache in his heart that comment brought. He forced a fake smile even though he knew the young woman on the phone, his co-star and best friend’s wife, couldn’t see it. “No, I’m the lucky one, Gen. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Not if this works out like it should, you won’t.” Gen told the phone, which had disconnected and was now silent. She took a drink of the wine in front of her while eyeing the other person sitting across from her kitchen table holding the offending onion. “I never quite learned the art of crying on demand but I had the old onion standby.”

“It works when it has to and for this to work, he had to think you were crying. Now, watch what several years of acting classes and years of playing a character on TV who was never nice to anyone taught me.” Danneel Harris Ackles smiled at her friend while she reached for her own cell phone to punch in a number.

As the former actress from One Tree Hill waited for the call to connect, she took a slow breath and by the time she heard the man’s voice on the other end, her calm façade was now more a mask of total concern and near panic. “Jared! Oh my God, I’m so glad you picked up. Where are you?”

“Just got done at the gym so I’m heading back… I’m heading to see Gen and the boys,” Jared Padalecki winced at the correction but then he caught the tone in his best friend’s wife and pulled his car over. “What’s wrong?” he demanded.

The 6’4” Texas native who’d been playing opposite Jensen for going on 10 years now knew that Danneel would never call him unless something was very wrong and she couldn’t contact her husband. Jared knew Jensen hadn’t left for LA yet due to some last minute scene pick-ups they had to do. “Dani? Are you and JJ alright?” he asked with true concern.

“We’re fine. It’s Jensen!” Dani put just enough catch in her voice to make her concern sound real, rushing to explain. “I’m sure he didn’t tell you since he said he didn’t want you to worry but there was a bad gas leak at his place up there. They caught it but they aren’t sure how long he’d been breathing the fumes. He was supposed to get a hotel room at the Hilton and gave me the room number and stuff but… That was yesterday! I haven’t been able to reach him all day today and I’m getting scared, Jared. I hated to call and bother you but…”

“No! It’s no bother, Dani. Give me the room number and I’ll get over there right now!” Jared struggled to restart the car with the way his hands were suddenly shaking. His heart had gone into his throat and he cursed himself for not calling Jensen that day like he almost always did. “I’ll kick his ass for not calling me yesterday. He knew he could’ve stayed with me.”

“He didn’t want to worry you or be a burden,” Dani replied, her breath shaky as if trying to calm down. “Thank you so much for this, Jared. I owe you for going to check on him. He’s been so distant since filming the finale that when he told me about the gas leak and he sounded… off, that… I’ll feel better if you go make sure Jensen’s okay.”

“Jensen’s my best friend, Dani. Of course I’ll worry about him, no matter if he’s here in Vancouver or in LA with you and JJ. I’m like 10 minutes away from there so I’ll get going and I’ll call you back soon,” Jared swallowed the lump in his throat when the actress thanked him again and then commented how lucky Jensen was to have him. “No way. I’m the lucky one, Dani. Talk to you soon.”

Dani clicked the phone off and smiled smugly at her smirking friend. “And that is how you work two of the most goddamn stubborn men in this business. They have been so totally head over heels in love with each other for so long that it isn’t even funny.” She lifted her glass to clink it against Gen’s. “Now, so long as the other one plays his part, I won’t have to hurt anyone.”

Across town at the Hilton, Jensen parked in the underground parking lot and hurried to the elevator to get to the floor that Gen said his friend had booked a room on. He was a little upset that if Jared had stormed out over a fight with Gen that he’d come to a hotel rather than his place but he noticed that Jared had seemed more distant in the last week or so.

Jensen hadn’t picked up on any set rumors that might have said Jared and Gen were having issues but then he knew some stories didn’t get out. He also knew Jared had gotten better at hiding his emotions. Well, except for during that one scene in the finale but Jensen understood that the scene was hard on both of them.

Since he’d used the elevator from the garage, he was coming from a different direction than he normally would have if he’d used the main one from the lobby. He quickly saw the correct room number as he heard a voice shouting his name.

“Jensen!”

“Jared?” Sharp green eyes blinked to clear the fog of worry that had been inside him since getting Gen’s call. He looked down the hall and saw Jared walking quickly as he’d just gotten off the main elevator. He noticed the messed up, unruly mop of hair that looked like Jared had been running his fingers through it as well as the pale face. “Dude! Are you okay?” he asked, relieved to find his friend looking worried but alright.

“Me? I’m asking you that same question,” Jared had been freaked out the entire drive to the hotel. He’d parked his car and practically ran through the lobby in his haste to get to the floor that Jensen had supposedly booked his room on. “Why the hell didn’t you call me yesterday about those fumes?” he demanded, meeting Jensen by the room. “You could’ve stayed with me.”

Jensen had been so glad to see that Jared was okay and not looking too down after the fight with Gen that it took him a couple seconds to catch up. He blinked, worried that perhaps Jared had been drinking even though he couldn’t smell anything on him when he walked closer.

“Fumes? What fumes?” He was at a loss but he shrugged that off. He wrapped his fingers in the worn old t-shirt Jared had on as if needing the physical contact. Jared seemed to need the physical contact as well, since his fingers had already bunched in the front of Jensen’s jacket. “Why the hell didn’t you come to me after you and Gen had a fight last night instead of storming off to stay at some motel?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” both men asked at the same time, clearly frustrated and confused.

“Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?” Jared asked. Jensen shoved him back against the door, his face bearing an angry expression. “Jen?”

It was rare for Jensen to get angry, or that angry with him anyways, so Jared had to clamp down on his own bubbling temper. A flash of heat suddenly passed through Jensen’s green eyes and that one certain muscle on his ruggedly handsome and scruff-covered face twitched. He had to work to bury the way his body wanted to react.

“No, you and Sam cheat at that game. Gen called me. She said you guys had a huge fight yesterday and that you stormed off.” Jensen knew he was too close and that he should back off but he’d been so worried earlier and now his confusion was fueling his anger. “Since when do you storm off like a kid after a fight? Much less, why not come to me. You knew I was still in the city.”

“Fight? Gen and I didn’t have any fight,” Jared argued, getting more confused by the second. He had no idea why Jensen was so angry, and he really wished he didn’t get the nearly overwhelming need to do something that would most certainly ruin his friendship. He usually felt this way whenever he got too close to Jensen like they were now, or whenever he heard the low, sexy drawl that his friend had but didn’t often let out. “Dani called and told me about some gas leak at your place yesterday and how they weren’t sure how long you’d been breathing in the fumes. She was scared because you weren’t answering her calls so she called me to come over and make sure you were alright.” His fingers dug into soft leather as he recalled his fear over that call. “Are you okay?”

Jensen’s temper was on the surface but the soft drop in Jared’s voice, the clear signs of worry in those damn big hazel eyes that were now showing more gold flecks with his emotion, caused him to take a deep breath. “Jay, I’m fine but…Wait a minute… My wife called you?” he asked at the same time as Jared made the same connection in his head. “What the… _Sonuvabitch_!”

Without preamble, the door to the room had suddenly opened and there was nothing either Supernatural star could do to keep from falling into the room with mutual shouts and curses.

All Jared could do was try to relax enough not to crack his skull open. His hands moved, trying to keep Jensen from being hurt in the fall. The slightly older man had been trying his best to catch himself on his hands so his full weight didn’t land on his friend and cause more harm than a backwards fall would.

“The easiest answer to what’s going on is that your wives played both of your stubborn, blind as bats asses,” a clearly amused Chad Michael Murray answered. He was leaning against the wall to the side of the door he’d just jerked open and was smirking down at the pair.

“What the fuck, Chad?” Jared growled, looking to murder his friend as soon as he could move but, at that moment, his shoulders and spine hit the floor hard so he figured he’d stay where he was. Plus, he found that he liked feeling Jensen’s weight on him. He’d die before ever admitting that, though; he just wrapped his arms around the nearly snarling man before he could lunge for Chad’s throat.

Of all the people in their lives, friends and acquaintances alike, the one person in Jared’s life that drove Jensen to the point where he wanted to commit a huge crime would be one Chad Michael ‘God’s Gift to Women’ Murray. If he could get his body to move right now, he figured he probably would.

“Five seconds before I let Dean come out and play and I gank your sorry ass, Murray,” Jensen snarled. He glared up at the man, looking too happy. He fought to ignore the feel of strong arms around him. How much he wanted to shift just an inch to see what kind of a reaction he’d get…

“Dude, ever think you’ve been on this show a little too long?” Chad rolled his eyes. He cautiously stepped back as Jensen rolled gracefully to his feet. He shot him another death look before extending a hand down to Jared. “Okay, the short of it is like this… Your wives have gotten tired of watching the two of you sidestep, dodge, ignore, or be completely oblivious to the fact that you’re both mooning for and wanting each other. They and probably… Maybe a half dozen other people have seen this for a good, long while but you two jackasses are either blind, stupid, or just ignoring the signals.

“So Danneel and Genevieve decided that the only way to finally, hopefully put a stop to all the games and to stop you two from mooning over each other was to get you together someplace neutral; someplace totally unexpected. They put on a couple of really good performances in order to get you here and they also wanted to have someone  look at your ugly faces and say flat out with a hopefully straight face, and I quote… ‘We love you both but if you two don’t wisen up, open your damn eyes to see that what you both want has always been right in front of you and do something about it, then…’” Chad paused to cough. He made certain to keep plenty of space between the men, himself, and the door in case he needed to make a quick getaway.

“Well, Danneel used some words I won’t repeat, considering my neck is already on the line here. The point is, Jaybird, you gush about this guy nearly every time we talk. Hell, half the time you talk more about Ackles than you do Gen and…vice versa according to Danneel, so here you both are.” He smirked. His face showed more bravery than he really felt. Chad might be 6’ and he had put on some muscle for a recent movie audition but, considering the two men glaring at him right then, he felt like some monster they would kill on their damn show… Not that he ever watched the thing or at least wouldn’t admit to it.

“Uh-huh, and you just happened to volunteer to be the one to open the door and reveal all of this to us?” Jensen asked, his voice low and a lot more like Dean Winchester when he was pissed.

“Oh, hell no,” Chad snorted. He dug into his pocket for a key, and he tossed it to Jared, who was still silent. Chad knew this had probably shocked both men, and they’d be doing some fast denials. However, it was his good friend Jared’s silence and big, shocked eyes that told him the girls had been right in their assumptions. “You think I’d be stupid enough to volunteer to have you rip my lungs out, Ackles? The girls needed to be the ones to get you two here. But they also needed someone here to toss ice water on all your lame excuses to how wrong they are and how you and Jare-bear here haven’t been giving one another those deep, longing looks since the first goddamn time you shoved him against a bridge in episode one.”

Seeing that his comment had actually surprised Jensen back into silence and that Jared’s mouth was moving but no words were coming out, Chad moved cautiously and snagged his jacket. He continued his monologue of how he’d been pulled into this possible train wreck idea the two actresses had concocted. “Both Manns and Carlson are on tours or something and Kane’s off filming that new show with some dude from a hospital show. I guess both of your brothers offered but the girls decided that wouldn’t be wise for anyone, so I got drafted.

“Now, I’m getting the hell outta here before one of you decide to kill the messenger.” He paused with his head on the door. “The room’s booked all weekend in case you two do decide to get your heads outta your asses and do… stuff but…” Chad was quick to throw a hand up even as his brain starting becoming too active and was giving him images he really could do his whole life without. He caught the blush spilling over Jared’s cheeks. “I do not want details. I do not want to have to burn my retinas out. I’m leaving here and getting drunk to forget that I might’ve just had a hand in setting up my friend and his buddy who is moody as all get out in their very own gay love nest and… Yep, gonna go drink now. Bye, boys!”

The door slammed shut, but not before it reopened and the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign was grabbed. Chad hung it on the front of the door, and closed it again. Jensen and Jared suddenly found themselves alone in a very awkward silence. Both men looked everywhere but the other person’s eyes as they tried to think of a way to either avoid or ignore… Like they both had done so many times before.

Jared had been stunned speechless. He wasn’t surprised that his wife had figured out his secret crush on his co-star and friend. He’d been longing for a long time, and it was very carefully hidden, or so he’d thought. No, he was surprised that Jensen might have been feeling the same way. He longed to speak up, to ask, but was deathly afraid that this was some type of joke even though they hadn’t actually pranked one another since season 1 when they mutually decided that playing pranks on each other could go too far very quickly.

“So… Umm… We got a few months to plan this year’s monster prank on Misha,” he finally coughed, wanting to break the silence. He was too afraid to look up. Jared wasn’t sure what Jensen might be thinking or feeling so he dropped his chin to his chest, foot scuffing the plush carpet of the hotel suite nervously. He prayed Jensen wouldn’t be able to hear his heart pounding, given how loud it seemed to him. “I… uhhh… ummm… was thinking maybe…” He trailed off. Finally, he gave up. “Jen, I swear that I didn’t know about this or want you to know and I’m… mmhm?!”

In all of a second, Jared went from standing nervously in the hotel suite’s foyer to being pushed back against a wall closer to the main room. Strong hands were gripping his shirt and deep, intense, green eyes locked on his. Jared’s first instinct wasn’t to fight back against what could so easily be a punch to the face. Instead, he started hurriedly apologizing. He was expecting the pain of a punch. He was expecting the heartbreaking loss of his best friend. He wasn’t expecting what happened.

Hot lips were suddenly covering his in a kiss that both shut him up and confused him even more. Jared was so stunned by the fact that Jensen wasn’t punching him, or yelling, but actually kissing him that he almost forgot to kiss him back… almost.

This wasn’t a soft, slow, tender type of kiss that one might think of when imagining a first kiss. Given the circumstances, however, Jared’s blurry mind would welcome anything that prolonged the fight he was still certain would come.

This was only Jared’s second kiss with a guy. His first time was years ago, when he’d been young and foolish. He didn’t really count it since it was basically two drunk guys experimenting. This… This with Jensen was a kiss even if the younger man was still too scared to really give into it.

“The second you started talking about pranking Misha, I knew you were scared outta your mind. I knew you were scared that I thought you’d set me up for a joke.” Jensen’s voice was low and husky but not harsh or cruel. His lips brushed over Jared’s in teasing, little, butterfly kisses. The tip of his tongue lightly traced the outline of plush, soft lips before moving up closer to Jared’s ear. “I might have for all of two seconds if it had been anyone but Chad here saying it. Other than Kane, he’d be the worst possible straight man for a prank like this. There were also two things that led me to believe this might not be a prank…”

When it first happened, Jensen had thought this might be just that, a prank. He was surprised at the involvement of his wife and long time friend because he had believed Jared without a shadow of a doubt when he said Danneel had called him. It briefly triggered the strongest burst of anger because out of any of his friends or family, it was his wife. His wife who had known almost from the start that Jensen had been burying his feelings for Jared since the first damn time he’d met the kid in Eric Kripke’s office years earlier.

As Chad had rambled, and Jared got paler, Jensen had slowly calmed down and let his brain think calmly. By the time they were left alone and Jared had begun to babble, his anger at being pranked had abated. He was still working through the shock that maybe what Dani had always said might be true, so he decided to test it.

For nine long years Jensen had envisioned what kissing Jared might be like. He was still too on edge to make it the gentle, slow kiss he knew it should be, but the moment he felt it returned, shyly, hesitantly, almost as if Jared was scared to press for more, the man knew for sure.

Jensen kept one hand curled into his friend’s t-shirt while he slipped his other hand up to curve slowly and gently around Jared’s neck. He brought his head down so their foreheads touched lightly. “The first is that, despite teasing me since even before we got married about how I felt for you, Danneel would never intentionally be part of a joke about it. The second thing was…” He brushed over soft lips again. This time, he gentled the kiss as he spoke. “You kissed back.”

Now this kiss was slow, soft, and tender. It served to melt Jared’s brain the rest of the way. He started leaning more into it, returning it with as much building desire as Jensen was giving and by the time they pulled apart, both men were gasping and clearly yearning for more.

They exchanged looks and, like so many other times on set or at conventions, when a simple look told each what the other might be thinking or feeling, both Jared and Jensen could see what the other wanted.

“We… We uh… should probably talk about this.” Jared was nervous. He’d never planned to tell his friend about his feelings because he honestly thought Jensen would think something was wrong with him. Now that he knew his friend felt the same, the nerves that had been coming since he fell into this room were picking up strength. He had no idea what to do or say that wouldn’t seem lame or stupid.

“Yeah, probably should.” Jensen agreed but the way his fingers had slipped under Jared’s shirt and started to skim over rock hard muscles made it seem like talking wasn’t exactly high on his list of priorities. “You seriously wanna talk about it right now, Jay?” He asked in a low, sexy voice and his hardly used Texas drawl started coming out.

“No, not really… But I…” Jared gasped. It seemed like his nerves went on fire at a gentle roll of a nipple between calloused fingertips. “I… don’t really know what I should do either,” he admitted with a deep blush on his cheeks. He felt embarrassed to admit that. He groaned as Jensen’s lips were suddenly on his again. He kissed him softly at first, letting the heat build before they slipped up close to his ear.

“I’ll show you,” Jensen whispered. Jared merely nodded, and he gave up any last doubts or concerns a second before they were kissing again.

Neither of them wanted to let go. It was only by sheer luck that they made it through the front of the suite to the only bedroom without tripping over a piece of furniture or falling over clothes as they were tugged, pulled and jerked off in a sudden need to feel skin on skin.

By the time Jared felt his legs bump against the bed, his shirt, boots, jeans and boxer briefs had been lost somewhere between the door and the bedroom. He was gasping between hot kisses while fighting to get Jensen’s jeans off. He decided that the inventor of button fly jeans needed to pay painfully. It was taking him too long to get his friend out of the damn things.

“Did you wear these things on purpose?” he demanded crossly. He chewed his bottom lip while trying to concentrate, despite his fingers shaking so much. Jared was too intent on the little buttons to blush at being totally naked and very hard in front of another guy… In front of a guy he’d been in love with for nine years.

Amused, Jensen chuckled lowly as his fingers stroked through long dark hair. He bit back a low moan as his jeans that he himself was starting to curse got tighter. Jared’s innocent touches as he worked to get them open were making his body harder. “I didn’t exactly plan this moment when I dressed this morning,” he remarked with a slow smirk, lifting Jared’s face up in his hand. “If I had known then, I would’ve worn stuff without zippers, buttons, or anything else.”

“Can we burn them later?” Jared asked and released a small sound of relief when the final button came loose. Before he could touch, his hands were gently moved away, and fingers pressed against the center of his chest and pushed him back on the bed. “Jen?” He blinked in confusion until he caught the searing, glistening, green eyes that were locked on him, body shivering under that gaze. He felt his dick jump.

“Watch,” Jensen smiled calmly. He skimmed his jeans down his legs, letting the boxer briefs follow which left him equally naked since everything else was somewhere else in the suite. “Anything you don’t like or aren’t ready to try, you tell me.”

Jared was certain his mouth had dropped a little. He made a soft sound as he took his first full look at his co-star’s lean, ruggedly built body.

He knew this wasn’t the first time they caught glimpses of one another. Hell, they shared a house for the first few seasons of their show. But this was the very first time he could see Jensen naked and not feel wrong about looking. He caught the slow curve of one side of his friend’s mouth that told him that he was thinking the same thing.

“So, admission time.” Jensen moved slowly, kneeling on the bed to move up until he balanced himself on his arms over Jared, giving the younger man time to adjust to what was happening. Jensen’s nerves were humming; he longed to take those lips Jared kept chewing on into his own mouth. “I have never hated Chad more than I did when he mentioned the bridge scene in the pilot. He was right; I knew for sure then you were going to be a very dangerous thing for me.” He leaned closer and began kissing his face while shifting a leg up between Jared’s long ones. “I knew in Eric’s office that I was attracted to you and hell, who wouldn’t be? But it was that scene that… Well, if I hadn’t been watching what the hell I was doing, I very nearly could’ve turned that scene into something X-rated.”

“Oh… fuck,” Jared groaned softly, trying to control the need coursing through him. He felt warm, solid weight settling on his legs and lower body and realized how the muscles in Jensen’s arms were quivering as he still kept his full weight off of him. “I… Crap… That shot. I was so scared you’d see how scared I was, but it wasn’t because of how vital it was to the show, or how important it was to get the mood between Sam and Dean down, but because the second you grabbed me, I got hard and was barely thinking of anything but those lips and back then… Hell, back then I hadn’t even experimented with kissing yet, so… Jen, I’m going to start babbling soon so please… Shut me up?”

“Love it when you babble.” Jensen grinned but kissed him fully and deeply. This time he gently licked over Jared’s lips until on a groan he felt them part; allowing him to enter and explore. “So… Basically we’ve been dancing around each another for nine years. Yeah, Danneel will never let me live this down cause she was on the phone the night the pilot aired, asking me when I was going to score with the hot guy playing my brother… God, I still love making you blush.”

Jared might be more open and outgoing than Jensen appeared to be, but there were still things that could make him blush. He knew his best friend and co-star had a side that very few people, especially their fans, never got to see; one that he was going to love seeing a lot.

“I… It scared me to want you like I did, cause I knew you were straight, despite some rumors and whispers I’d picked up, and I… Well, I’m still fairly sure we’re both straight except maybe for each other, and…” Jared really wished his tongue would stop, or that they’d just get on with something to keep him quiet because he knew he was probably embarrassing them both.

“Most of those rumors either came from my time on Days, or from Welling and Rosenbaum, or from my time on Smallville. I should fix Mike’s ass and put him with Murray and send Kane to pay him a visit again.” Jensen moved so he was sitting up, their cocks touching. As he settled a hand on Jared’s chest, he took one of Jared’s hands and placed it on his own. “You can touch me, Jay. What kind of experimenting have you done?” He needed an idea of the level Jared was on so he’d know how far to take this.

It was no secret around his very close friends that, in his younger days, Jensen had had a couple relationships with guys. Nothing serious and not for several years but he had indeed crossed that line. Now, just a look at Jared’s wide eyes and the nervousness in which he touched him told Jensen that whatever his friend had done either hadn’t been done correctly, or something had gone too far too quickly and made him skittish.

“Umm, kissed a guy one time when we were both drunk and stupid, but I… It didn’t feel right. And I nearly choked on his tongue first thing, so that might have turned me off of it.” Jared blushed again. He finally worked up the courage to slide his fingers over his chest and feel the skin he’d been dreaming of. He became interested in the way Jensen’s muscles moved under his hand, and it was taking away some of his nerves. “When I did House of Wax, we watched some kinda porn that Paris had. She said that’s what guys do, but…”

“Okay, first of all, if that was your first experience kissing a guy and you’re letting me kiss you, I think it’s amazing because yeah, choking on tongue can be scary and ruin it for sure.” Jensen choked down the internal response to punch the asshole who’d been so careless with Jared. Kissing was meant to be savored, enjoyed, and eased into. “Second, anything that Paris Hilton said is right is usually wrong so we’ll just scrub your brain of all those details. You can tell me if anything I do confuses or scares you.”

“Not a girl,” Jared mumbled, lashes lowering to hide his nerves. A soft kiss to his brow made him smile, and he looked up and saw Jensen watching him with a smile that seemed to be reserved especially for him.

“No, you are most definitely not a girl,” Jensen agreed. His eyes moved to take in the long body that he’d watched grow up fully. He leaned down to whisper something in Jared’s ear that made his eyes go wide and then soft. “That’s what you are to me, Jay,” he murmured, kissing him softly. He was glad when he felt Jared relaxing more and that his arm slipped up to bring Jensen closer.

Despite raging emotions and years of longing, they took things slow. They kissed, touched, and gave each other pleasure. Jensen fought his body’s desire for more and made himself go slow. He adored the soft little sounds Jared made with each touch or each new thing he showed him and when Jared began to repeat the moves, the touches, it was soon Jensen who was making those noises.

“Jen… Oh my God…” Jared groaned, fingers gripping the comforter at the feel of soft hot lips kissing down his body to touch the base of his cock. He suddenly didn’t care what he didn’t know or hadn’t done before. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it now. “Please… need to feel you…”

“You are feeling me, Jay,” Jensen chuckled. He voice was still ragged from sucking Jared off earlier. Jared had also given him a very nervous but still well-done hand job, and Jensen had shouted himself raw when he came. At some point after that, they’d called room service and fell back into each other’s arms and picked up where they’d left off.

“No, wanna feel you… inside,” Jared knew he was probably as red as the strawberries Jensen had fed him earlier. “Want you to… mmhm...” Hot lips cut him off, and Jensen suddenly had to squeeze himself to keep from suddenly coming at the thought of that.

Jensen wanted that. He wanted to feel Jared close around him, he wanted to see his friend’s face as he entered him and the first time he really felt something other than a finger or maybe a toy hit the spot that Jensen knew would make him shout.

He wanted that but he also wanted to be sure Jared knew what he was asking. “You sure you want that this soon, Jay?” he asked, fingers shaking as they carded back through long, dark hair damp from sweat. “You know we don’t have to go any farther than we have or… Really, dude?” His eyebrow lifted as he caught the look aimed his way. “You’re seriously going to bitch-face me now?”

“Yeah.” Jared hadn’t realized he’d done it but he nodded. If he could loan Sam Winchester his puppy dog eyes, he felt entitled to borrow one of his character’s other expressions if and when the need arose. “Jensen, I…” He swallowed the lump suddenly forming in his throat. Kissing and blowjobs were one thing but to actually say the words took this to another level; a level that Jared suddenly realized he wanted. “I love you. I’ve loved you since the start and I love that you want to go slow, to build up or let me get used to you, to this… But dude, I think if I don’t feel your dick in my ass soon, I’m going to explode.”

Jensen’s eyes flashed the moment Jared said those three little words but the rest nearly did him in. In a lot of ways, he and Jared had a lot of the traits of the men they played, so despite it all Jensen felt the need to protect and care for Jared much like Dean had done so often for Sam.

He had wanted to take it slow, to not speed through it but after nine years of wanting, Jensen guessed he could see Jared’s point. After leaning closer to kiss his jaw, Jensen nodded. “Roll over onto your knees,” he told him while glancing around to see what he could use because there was no way in hell he was touching Jared without some kind of prep and spit just wasn’t going to cut it.

“Jen?” Jared had sensed the distraction and was trying to look over his shoulder. His hand went under the pillow to try to adjust it better, and his fingers touched something. He pulled it out from under the pillow, and when he saw what it was, he blinked.  “Umm, is this what you’re looking for?”

Jensen had been about to go scour the bathroom for some kind of lotion. He turned back around to Jared and saw what was in his outstretched hand. “I’ll remember to ask which one of them thought to put that there later,” he muttered. He took the bottle of lube, and smirked when he saw it was warming lube, knowing that would help Jared relax some. “This might seem cold for just a second but it’ll warm up,” he promised.

“Watched porn, dude. I know what’s happening,” Jared snorted, allowing himself to be propped up some on pillows. While spreading his legs more to give Jensen the room he’d need, he gasped at the feel of cool liquid touching the crease of his ass. He hoped he wasn’t shaking as much he thought he was. Watching it on TV and having it happen were two different things, and he was determined to do this right. “Uhhh, okay… Maybe not. What… What’re you doing?” He tried to look over his shoulder at Jensen, only to feel warm lips caress the back of his neck along with his warm breath as his friend chuckled.

“You watched porn with Paris Hilton so that right there wipes out all of what you think you know, babe.” Jensen offered soft kisses and gentle teeth along Jared’s broad shoulders. He slicked up one finger and began gently circling the rim of his tight, puckered hole and felt the first wave of tension in his friend. “Shh, just try to relax and don’t think about what you saw or what you think. I’m not going to ever do anything that would hurt you but this might feel tight because… Oh fuck… You are so damn tight, Jay.”

The raw emotion of Jensen’s voice made Jared shudder. The pressure of feeling that long, slender index finger rubbing his rim before slowly slipping inside just a little made him gasp. He’d never had anything up his ass except for his fingers a few times and a toy once so this was a weird sensation.

He expected pain but only got a low burn. He understood that Jensen was only moving his finger in and out shallowly, giving his tight muscles time to adjust to the odd intrusion.

The chilly lube seemed to warm upon contact with his skin. Between that sensation, the feel of Jensen’s lips smoothing over his back, and the slowly moving finger, Jared soon found his body reacting in a way that it never had.

He was already hard but could feel his erection stiffening more at the ministrations behind him. When he felt the finger slip in without as much resistance, he was gasping for more and he knew his cock had begun to drip precome.

“Soon,” Jensen assured his muffled begging. He was making sure that only the tip of Jared’s huge, red, slick cock was brushing the bed so he couldn’t find the needed friction to get off until it was time. “Y’know, one of these times… After we’ve done this a few times… I might make an exception to my own self-imposed rule and let you put _that_ cock in my ass,” he licked a line along Jared’s neck to find his sensitive earlobe and gently tugged it with his lips.

“Huh?” Jared was busy resisting the urge to push back when he felt a second finger slip in. There was a small burst of burn before the pleasure was back. He was losing himself to the tight feeling and trying to imagine what it would be like when it was more than fingers, when that comment sunk in. “I… I just automatically assumed you were a top and never bottomed. Which is good between us, since I’d have no clue what to do.”

Jensen smiled against sweat-glistened skin, reminding himself he needed to go slow despite how every reaction Jared made, every sound Jared uttered went straight to his already full and ready cock. Taking the distraction where he could find it, he began to scissor his fingers while still waiting to touch that spot.

“Normally, as a general rule of thumb, I don’t bottom,” he replied, stretching up so he could kiss Jared’s face; giving him time to get used to the feel of more weight on him. Finally, thankfully, he felt those tight inner muscles stretching, so now his two fingers could scissor open more, Jensen knew if he didn’t get inside the younger man soon they’d both implode. “I did once, my first time, which wasn’t so great. After that I found that it was easier for me to be on top,” Jensen smiled upon seeing just a narrow band of color in usually pure hazel eyes. “For you, though? I’d bottom.”

“Fuck,” Jared groaned, eyes clamping shut to try to control the emotion that set loose. Suddenly, something was touched inside him that nearly had him bolting off the bed. “Jensen!” he gasped, nerves lighting up, and he swore he saw stars in front of his eyes. When it happened again, he was pulled up so he was on his knees, back pressed against Jensen’s chest. “What the hell was that?”

That was the reaction Jensen thought he’d see the second his fingers brushed over his friend’s prostate. “That was my fingers hitting your prostate,” he told him softly, lightly biting and sucking gentle marks along the long line of Jared’s neck and throat. He had a sudden, strong desire to mark him and he really didn’t care who saw them. “Ever felt that before, Jay?”

“Oh my God,” Jared’s head fell back against a strong shoulder, shocked that he hadn’t come just from that feeling alone. “With a toy once but never like that. I could never get the angle right and… Holy fuck!” His eyes snapped open at a more intense feeling and found himself thrusting back onto the three fingers now in his ass.

“There’s my boy.” Jensen’s voice was dropping lower the longer his body was kept from finding release but the pleasure of watching Jared right then was almost worth possibly blue balls.

He let Jared move on his fingers, let him pleasure himself for a few more moments before it became too hard to keep from coming and he placed a kiss between Jared’s shoulders. “Jay, this time probably won’t take long for either of us but… Dude, I’ve gotta be in you soon. It might still burn a little but I’ll go as slow as…”

“Jen.” Jared’s eyes were almost fully glassed over in a lust-filled haze, supporting himself on his arms as he braced them against the headboard of the giant king-sized bed. “Fuck me… now,” he growled in a tone that spoke just how far gone he was.

“You’re gonna be a bossy bottom,” Jensen laughed. He gave him a quick, hard, searing kiss before slipping his fingers free to slick up his cock, which was already covered with precome and only then did he give a thought to not having protection. “Jared?”

“I’m clean, I know you’re clean and I wanna feel you when you come in my ass so please… get in me.” Jared’s fingers were white as they clenched on the scrolled metal of the headboard.

Despite being strung out on lust and want, the nerves were still there. He relaxed when a hand closed over his while Jensen’s other arm slid around his chest and pressed his lips into Jared’s temple.

“Love you, Jared,” Jensen whispered, then slowly, more slowly than his body wanted, he began to ease the red, dripping head of his cock past the rim and into moist heat and swore that he could come just from the feel of clenching muscles that were still tight and closing around him even as Jared was whimpering from burning need. “Shh, I’ve got you. It’ll be better soon, babe. Promise.”

“B-better than this?” Jared gasped on a moan. He was fighting back the urge to push back and get that long, wide cock settled in his ass and hitting that spot. He was on the verge of coming just from the burn/pleasure sensation of Jensen’s cock sliding home at a pace that he swore would kill him before the end. “If anything is better than this, don’t freak if I happen to pass out in the middle of coming, ‘kay?”

Jensen’s darkening green eyes blinked when it hit him that Jared wasn’t whimpering from pain of still being too tight to enjoy this but from desire and the need for more. His lips curved in a slow wicked smile. “Oh yeah, Jay. I promise it’ll be better than just this,” he licked a stripe up Jared’s neck and once he felt the inner muscles fully relax, he gave a gentle roll of his hips to bring them flush. He heard the soft gasp turn into a low moan that ended on his name and a lot of begging.

“And this.” Jensen pulled just enough to make Jared grasp his fingers as if he feared he was pulling out completely. Jensen responded with a slightly harder thrust with a different angle that took his cock right up against that spot, and Jared’s reaction was indeed much stronger. He shouted words that had Jensen swear to himself he was hiding any Latin books next season, because he was certain half of what he’d just heard was in Latin.

“This too,” he teased lightly. His voice had gone to pure sex and sin, teeth raking lightly over Jared’s shoulder while his hand slipped lower to take the now steadily dripping cock. He began to stroke it as they found a rhythm, and moved together at the same speed Jensen’s hand was moving on Jared’s cock.

Jared’s brain had gone to mush and could barely remember his name much less what he was doing as his hips worked to thrust back, wanting to always feel that touch on his sweet spot while also moving forward into the hand that was bringing him closer to coming again for the second time that evening.

“Jen… Fuck,” he groaned, feeling his balls tightening and knowing he had to come soon. “Please… Need to… Gotta… Jen!” He felt the flick of a nail over the slit in his cock just as Jensen’s hips rolled firmly to hit that spot inside. Jared let out a shout that was part curse and part Jensen’s name as he felt his climax hit him. At the same time, he heard Jensen tense behind him with a jerk and felt warmth filling and knew they’d both hit their orgasms together.

The bedroom was silent for several moments except for soft moans, mumbled words, and the sound of flesh on flesh as both actors worked to get the most of their mutual climaxes.

Ever since he first became sexually active, Jared couldn’t recall ever coming quite as hard as he did on Jensen’s cock. He heard low words of love and endearment being whispered in his ear and felt strong fingers gently rubbing his cock, like Jensen sensed how oversensitized it was becoming. The force of the climax rocked the younger man and even as his body was cooling off, slowly coming down, he felt a buzz in his ears and went limp as the strength of it took him under with a soft sigh of pleasure.

“Whoa! Jared?!” Jensen saw a flash of white a second before Jared went limp against him and he quickly used what strength he had left to support them both while working through the remaining seconds of his own climax. He gently shifted so he could ease them both down onto their sides. “Jay?”

Jensen was instantly worried as he carded shaky fingers back through sweat-soaked hair until he saw the peaceful, relaxed, spent smile on his friend’s face and realized he’d only had the wind knocked out of him by what he’d just experienced.

Smiling softly, Jensen stayed still for several minutes; content to hold Jared back to him while letting his own body cool off. After a while, Jensen carefully eased out of Jared and went to the bathroom to look for something with which to clean him and Jared off. He found a warm washcloth, and wiped Jared clean of sweat and come. Upon a closer look of the room on his way back to the bed, he’d seen two overnight bags packed with clothes and other necessities. He put Jared in a pair of sweats he’d found in one of the bags. He worked to get the comforter off the bed and slipped his friend under the flat sheet.

“… Jen?” Jared sounded sleepy. Seeing Jared sleepy was one of Jensen’s favorite things because even before, when they’d shared a place, a sleepy, tired Jared had liked to curl up on the sofa with him and use his shoulder for a pillow. “You…Stay?”

“Yeah, I’m staying, Jay. Just had to clean up a little first because trust me, despite all the prep and care I took, you will be sore when you wake up. I wanted to make you more comfortable so you could sleep.” Jensen tossed the rag aside and pulled on a pair of sweats himself before getting in beside Jared. He smiled when Jared immediately turned around and curled into his arms. “I knew you’d be a cuddler,” he grinned, offering soft kisses to Jared’s lips. Jared lifted his head to look at Jensen, making sure this was alright. “It’s fine, Jay. Of course I’d stay with you after we make love and of course I’d hold you… Just, if you ever mention the whole cuddling thing to anyone I might have to make your hair have an accident.”

Jared snorted, happy and spent. His eyes tried to stay open to watch Jensen’s relaxed face. It was so rare to see his best friend with his guard down like it was now, and he really hoped to be able to see it that way more often… If this happened again.

“Umm, Jen?” He yawned, needing to know before he fell asleep. “Will we… I mean, will this…” He blew out a frustrated breath. Slow, hot, gentle lips found his mouth while tender touches were feathered over his cheek. Jared sighed into the kiss.

“Yes, we will be doing this again… A lot, actually, if I can manage it since I’m not quite as young as I was nine years ago when we could’ve been doing this.” Jensen had caught the unfinished question in tired, hazel eyes and now sought to reassure his friend… boyfriend, best friend of that. “It might not always be easy. We’ll have to be careful at the cons and stuff, since they’re already half convinced we’ve been secretly having a romance all this time and… Okay, so they picked up on something we didn’t but ignoring that… We’ll make it work, Jay.

“Sure, it might’ve taken the girls setting us up to make us see it or face one another with it, but now that I know how you feel, have felt, and now that you know how I feel for you… And especially now that I’ve said those words to you and we’ve made love…” Jensen’s fingers curved over Jared’s cheek and he watched long lashes flutter as he tried to stay awake but was losing the battle. “It’ll take a lot to make me lose you now, Jay. Love you,” he whispered.

Jared’s eyes were too heavy to stay awake but his lips curved in a shy smile, settling his head against Jensen’s chest. He was falling asleep fast but he forced his eyes open enough to peer up at his friend. “Love you, Jen,” he mumbled before drifting back to a happy, relaxed sleep.

Jensen stayed awake a little while longer to watch him sleep, letting his fingers card through soft, damp, dark hair. He knew this was something he could get used to very quickly… In fact, he actually planned to get used to sleeping with and waking up to Jared. “G’night, Jay,” he murmured and then let himself sleep with definite plans to both thank and pay his wife back for this… In a day or so. For now, he planned to make use of this room for the entire time it was booked

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
